bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Daemon Witch
Witches are powerful daemonic entities that prey on the grief and negative emotions of mortals. Masters of shapeshifting, they can appear in many forms, but often assume the guise of a cute animal or child as a way of avoiding detection. Personality Witches are a varied lot; some are chaotic, destructive, and unpredictable, while others are methodical, constructive, and devious. Destructive (black) witches seek to cause as much grief and misery to the mortals in their vicinity as possible, and don't attempt to conceal their acts or presence. Constructive (white) witches, on the other hand, contrive complex plans to grow their power and influence, and often deceive and fool mortals into working for their behalf and defending them. In both cases, witches have one goal: to sow misery so that they may reap misery eggs. History Witches are daemons, class C (for black witches) or class B (for white witches). It is unclear where and when the first witch originated, but it is theorized that one can be born after a legion of imps possess a powerful spiritual being. It's much more common, however, for witches to be born from mortals that have been corrupted by other witches. Black witches take up residence in areas with high concentrations of negative spiritual energies and emotions, such as in the slums of major cities or in warzones. They feed off of the ambient apathy, grief, and pain of the local mortal population, and often also precipitate events that cause these emotions to arise. Black witches are completely insane, and do not typically employ complex tactics and strategies, and in fact are incapable of speaking. After accumulating enough misery essence, they give birth to a misery egg, which then hatches into a black witch, and the cycle begins anew. It is theorized by some that black witches are the immature form of white witches, while others contend that they are actually distinct species of diabolus. White witches prefer to occupy populace locations for much the same reasons as their darker relatives, but they also manipulate suggestible mortals into working for their behalf. A white witch's method of acquiring misery essence is also markedly different from their black counterparts, and far more diabolical. They often target spiritually aware children as the subjects of their pacts, and convince them to make a "wish" in return for a service. These wishes are in fact a manifestation of their sors maculata power, and only meet the conditions of the wish-giver in extremely technical and conservative terms; these deals are assured to give the wisher what he asks for, but not what he desires. In return for being granted this wish, the mortals are bound by their pact to combat destructive witches and acquire their misery eggs (often under the pretext of "fighting evil"). To be capable of accomplishing these tasks, their souls and bodies have to be transformed by the white witch into unliving weapons, the pupa sanctae. ''Constructive witches consume the misery eggs their "magical girls" aquire, gaining the misery essense stored inside and growing in power. If they are not destroyed in combat first, in time, the souls of ''pupa sanctae also become corrupted by despair and turn into misery eggs . These are either consumed by the white witch, or transform into new black witches. Powers & Abilities Mutator Formarum (変身 (ムタトルフォルマルム), Japanese for "Metamorphosis", Latin for "He Who Changes"): Witches can assume the forms of humans, animals and objects (or some combination of these three). They typically assume the form of children or small animals, but are capable of taking on forms with dimensions ranging from the size of a flea to a whale. The bodies of black witches' are in constant flux when endangered or disturbed, and are able to rapidly transform based on the threats they face. White witches are craftier, and often use this ability to form realistic and convincing disguises. Miser Utero (負分野(ミセルウテロ), Miseru Utero; Latin for "Misery Womb", Japanese for "Negative Sphere"): Witches are capable of creating a pocket dimension or bubble of reality from compressed despair and negative emotion. These locations are accessible by touching an object the witch has designated as its gate, but are spatially disconnected from the exterior environment. The type of object is often related to the personality of the witch, its origin, and its quirks. The size of the interior space is proportionate to the spiritual power of the witch, and cannot be escaped by conventional means. It is a projection of the witch's soul, and as such, they are able to manipulate the material composition, size, and appearance of the space, but only white witches are able to do so conciously. Sors Maculata (不潔宿命(ソルスマクラタ), Sorusu Makurata; Latin for "Tainted Fate", Japanese for "Impure Destiny"): Witches can manipulate events and circumstance within a wide range to meet the conditions of a pact and to spread misery and pain. By enhancing the base emotions of mortals in their locality, they are able to ochestrate chains of events that result in the terms of their agreement being met. Black witches do this unconciously, and usually only increase the overall depression and aggression of a population. White witches command this power with greater finesse, and often manipulate the lives of spiritually-gifted children as a step in gaining new pupa sanctae. Dolor Orbis (受難区域(ドロルオルビス), Dororu Orubisu; Latin for "Pain Sphere", Japanese for "Agony Zone"): A witch can launch blasts of necrotic energy across an area at foes, which saps their life forces and erodes their wills as they are overcome by despair. Plants or other small living creatures near the center of impact whither and die immediately. Anima Magika (神髄妖術(アニママジカ), Anima Majika; Latin for "Soul Magic", Japanese for "Quintessence Sorcery"): Each witch has a unique collection of themed magical powers, which relate to their individual personalities. These abilities vary in effect and tone, but are all dangerous in their own way. Black witches lack the tactical skill to bring out the full potential of their magical powers, and wield them recklessly and indiscriminately. 'White Witch Powers & Abilities' White witches possess a host of skills and abilities in addition to the standard powers of their destructive counterparts. Pupa Sanctae (魔法装置(プパサンクタエ), Pupa Sankutae; Latin for "Arcane Puppet", Japanese for "Magical Apparatus"): White witches are able to transform mortals into unliving weapons. The soul of the mortal is permanently removed from her body and bound inside a special object known as a fetish. Fetishes are often items of great personal value to the mortal, and reflect the nature of the powers they will come to command. Technically, this process kills the mortal, but his body is also transformed; it becomes a magical puppet which can be remotely controlled by the soul within the fetish. If the fetish and the body of a pupa sanctae are separated by more than a few hundred feet, the body ceases to function and becomes inert. A mortal that is transformed into a pupae sanctai no longer ages, feels pain or fatigue, gets sick, and does not require sleep or food to survive; in laymen's terms, the mortal becomes a zombie, although they still appear alive. Their strength, durability, agility are also enhanced, and each pupa sanctae has a unique set of magical abilities based on their personality. So long as a fetish remains intact, its pupa sanctae can be ressurected, but the destruction of its fetish kills a pupa sanctae permanently. The fetish of a pupa sanctae must be cleansed of evil taint on a regular basis, and will eventually become a black witch otherwise. Vita Falsa (疑似死骸(ヴィタファラサ), Vita Farasa; Latin for "False Life", Japanese for "Faux Body"): Similar in some respects to the pupa sanctai, a white witch can create vita falsa. ''These secondhand remote-controlled bodies are used by a white witch to influence events in the outside world, while they remain hidden in the safety of their m''iser utero. ''White witches often have large collections of replacement bodies in reserve. ''Vita falsa can only operate within the range of the white witch's sors maculata, and become inert when they pass out of this range. A vita falsa is only a fraction of the power of the original, but is still capable of shapeshifting and using magical powers. Destroying the vita falsa of a white witch does not harm the original in any way. 'Master Strategist: '''White witches plan for every contingency they can imagine to ensure their continued survival and success in spreading sadness and growing their power. '''Master Manipulator: '''White witches are able to exploit the emotions, ideals, and perspectives of mortals and the ''pupa sanctae under their control with ease, even going as far as to use love and compassion as instruments for their plans. Behind the Scenes *This article is inspired by the witches from magical girl madoka. *Illuminate Void has credit for the excellent and detailed translations of the powers & abilities of the witches. I could not have done them without his comprehensive knowledge of Nipponese. Category:Chrono Nexus Category:Diabolus Category:Race Category:Articles that can be used by others